


Spun Like Gold

by jxxxxtangent



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, uh alucard's hair is real pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxxxtangent/pseuds/jxxxxtangent
Summary: Trevor fucks Alucard's hair.-"I can cum in it?" Trevor asked gleefully.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Spun Like Gold

Alucard often wondered about what his father would say about Trevor and their dalliance. It's probably a toss up between either really liking the hunter or thinking he's a dunce and a fool. He laughed--he's not sure what his father wanted for him in a partner. They never got around to talking about that before his mother died. A Belmont, though, that'd either amuse Dracula or make him really angry.

Alcuard didn't look much like his father, with gold hair and gold eyes. That made it easier to be with Trevor, Alucard thinks. The hunter touches his hair often, running his fingers through it and gently combing it out. When he's fucking Alucard from behind, Trevor always grabs a handful. When Alucard's on his knees gasping and choking around Trevor's cock, the hunter's hand always finds a way to get a firm grip on his hair.

Whoops. He went from a sentimental thought about his father to being horny. 

Anyways. Should he let Trevor fuck his cock using his hair? He thought about that--Trevor wrapping his hair around his cock and using it to jerk off.

Alcuard's lips parted involuntarily, and he bit his bottom lip.

Trevor eyed him suspiciously, from where he was maintaining his weapon.

"You've got that look."

"What look," asked Alucard innocently.

"It's not like you to play dumb," squinted Trevor. "You like being the smartest motherfucker in the room. It gets you off."

Alucard would very much like to get off right now. 

He shifted closer to Trevor, putting his book down. 

"What look," he murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind his ears. There was still a good few inches between him and Trevor, but he can already imagine Trevor's hands palming his ass, sliding to grip his cock, while his other hand pushed fingers inside meanly. Trevor liked to do that: touch his cock and fuck him with his fingers. The hunter liked it when Alucard didn't know whether to push into Trevor's hand, or fuck onto Trevor's fingers.

Alucard indulged Trevor in his desires, usually. When the hunter's eyes were dark and heavy on him and fingers rough in impatience, Alucard felt a thrill and heat in his stomach. 

Trevor was never gentle while fingering him. Always too quick, too greedy, too eager to make Alucard cry out. He liked that about Trevor. He liked the hunter's greed, roughness, and honesty. And, Alucard thought, he liked it when it hurt a little bit. Any vampire worth their salt liked it when pain was involved.

Trevor carefully set aside Morning Star and also inched closer to Alucard. Where there were a few inches, there were only one or two now. 

A hand came up to touch the lock Alucard tucked behind his ear, mimicking the motion the vampire had done earlier. The hunter's gaze became heavier, fingers lightly touching the curve of Alucard's ears and down his neck. He leaned in and touched his lips to the same ear he touched, whispering, "I know you've got some great ideas when you play coy. What are you thinking of this time?"

The other hand came up and scraped the edge of a nail on Alucard's nipple through his white shirt. 

The vampire shivered, mouth dropping open slightly. 

"Last time, you made us spar, and I tied you up with Morning Star. And then I fucked you for a bit, but left you tied up, only to repeatedly come back and fuck you throughout the day. By the end, you were crying, Adrian. Your hole was so red and puffy, and your cock so red and aching. You came untouched."

Trevor sighed at that, bringing down a hand to palm at himself through his pants, "You were so tight, so warm."

Alucard shuddered and let out a little gasp, eyes tracking the way Trevor palmed himself through his pants. It was embarrassing, Alcuard supposed, how turned on he was with only a few words. Two could play at this game.

Alcuard ran a hand up Trevor's hard stomach and up to his chest, and cupped the juncture of his neck. He also pressed his lips to Trevor's ear and whispered sensually, "And the time before that, I didn't have to tie you up and you were so obedient. I think," Alucard's hand slid down Trevor's body again to dip at the edge of the hunter's pants, "you were also crying by the end." 

"You were so hard, but such a good boy, You didn't come until I said so," Alucard murmured. 

"Do you want a good boy this time...or something else," Trever said, twitching at Alucard's gentle touch.

"I was thinking…" Alucard paused for dramatic effect, "You could jerk off using my hair."

Trevor visibly paused, body suddenly still. And in a fast strike, he grabbed a fistful of Alucard's hair and wrenched the vampire's head back. 

Alucard moaned loudly.

"You have the weirdest ideas," Trevor mumbled, but his eyes were hot.

Alucard laughed. "But you're into them, yeah?"

"Yeah." Trevor said, "Yeah, I do wanna fuck your hair."

"By all means, please do," Alucard said, pleased, with a grin rivaling the cat who got the cream.

"But I also wanna fuck your ass," Trevor said, grip getting even tighter in his hair.

"You could do both?" Alucard suggested generously.

"And your mouth," Trevor sighed, "I wanna slide my cock down your throat too."

"Trevor," Alucard said, getting impatient, "You are currently doing none of those three things."

"Mouth then," Trevor said, letting go of Alucard's hair so the vampire could slide to his knees.

"Your throat is so good," Trevor sighed again, "I love squeezing your throat, making you milk my cock."

Alucard's body went fever hot at that. He did like that. He liked it when Trever held his head down, and squeezed around his throat repeatedly. He always drooled tremendously when that happened. 

The vampire licked his lips. "Please," he said, coming to rub his face against Trevor's clothed cocked, inhaling the hunter's unique musk. It was heady and Alucard could already imagine Trevor's large cock heavy on his tongue and how his mouth would stretch around the girth.

Trevor thumbed Alucard's lips, and with his other hand, unzipped his pants. He pressed to Alucard's mouth and the vampire couldn't help but moan, tongue coming out to flick at the head.

"Don't tease," Trevor murmured, hands moving from the vampire's lips to the back of his head, threading his hair. 

Ah, already going for the hair, Alucard thought in a haze.

Alucard wouldn't tease, he wanted to get to the part where Trevor would grab a fistful of his hair and rub it on his cock. He imagined the grip and the look in the hunter's eyes as he stripped his cock, and the way he'd come all over it. Maybe he'd save some cum for Alucard's face.

The vampire shuddered, and the reaction didn't escape Trevor's notice. 

"I know you're thinking of something nasty," said the hunter fondly.

Alucard only gave a small smile, and leaned forward to take Trevor's cock into his mouth. He suckled at it. The stretch was good as Alucard imagined it. What was even better was Trevor's mouth falling open and his head falling back. "Ah," the hunter gasped, his grip getting even tighter in the vampire's hair.

Mindful of his fangs, Alucard took Trevor to the root and stayed there. He had no patience to tease Trevor like he usually would, with licks and rubbing the cock against his face. 

Trevor gasped again, head snapping forward, hips giving an aborted thrust in Alucard's mouth. 

"None of your usual asshole-ry?" gasped the hunter, who was starting to curl over Alucard's body. 

Without waiting for a response, the hunter grinded his cock down Alucard's throat, and Alucard swallowed as he did. And Trevor continued to do so, only letting his cock leave Alucard's throat an inch at a time. 

The benefits of fucking a vampire, is that they don't have to breath, Trevor thought breathlessly. He could just fuck Alucard's throat like this, grinding deep, hearing Alucard's swallows and muffled moans. 

Alucard couldn't stop moaning, throat swallowing convulsively around Trevor's cock that was so hot and heavy in his throat. He whimpered, nose pressed against Trevor's skin, spit trailing out of the sides of his mouth.

Trevor was so good to him, Alucard thought deliriously. Sometime Trevor grinded his cock in Alucard's other hole like this sometimes. Just a deep, dirty, relentless slide. 

God, maybe Alucard would let Trevor fuck his hole too before he let Trevor strip his cock with his hair.

Just as he thought that, the hunter moaned, "Alright, I'm not gonna make it to fucking your ass and your hair. We're gonna skip to the hair."

He wrenched Alucard's mouth off his cock, and Alucard gasped like he was somebody who needed air.

Trevor proceeded to grab a handful of Alucard's hair, dragged him forward by it, and wrapped the locks around his cock. "God, your hair is so fucking pretty." the hunter murmured.

Alcuard's head was craned forward uncomfortably, but he paid it no mind and only gasped out, "Yeah? You can wash your cum out of it later."

"I can cum in it?" Trevor asked gleefully.

"Yes. You can come in it." 

Trevor continued to pump his cock with Alucard's hair, moaning at the vampire's response. 

It didn't take long before Trevor's hips stuttered, his cock jerked, and white spurts of come landed in Alucard's hair.

Trevor sagged in his chair, soft cock still entangled in Alucard's hair as he gasped while coming down from his orgasm.

Alucard indulged him for a second before he nudged Trevor's hand and cock out of his hair. 

He inspected the cum in his hair by touching it gingerly. "You came a lot."

Trevor gave him a crooked grin, "You know, now that I'm not horny anymore, what we just did was kind of gross. You have wet cum in your hair, and that's gonna be a bitch to get out."

Alucard looked at him with a disapproving glance, before also cracking into a slight smile. "Yes...it is pretty gross."

"Do you want to do something gross-er?" Alucard slyly tacked on, golden eyes looking at Trevor's dark ones.

"You can put your mouth on my asshole and make me come," the vampire suggested before Trevor could answer.

The hunter grinned and pushed Alucard down. "Hell yeah."


End file.
